


Dum-E and the fire extinguisher

by Mother_of_Pearl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, M/M, POV Dummy (Iron Man movies), Superhusbands (Marvel), mentioned smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_of_Pearl/pseuds/Mother_of_Pearl
Summary: Dum-E's no longer allowed to go near the fire extinguisher.Let him tell you why.Superhusbands Fluff





	Dum-E and the fire extinguisher

Hello, it's nice to meet you.  
This is me. Master calls me Dum-E.

I love Master. He let's me do so many things. I brew coffee and make smoothies. But most of the time I fetch the screwdriver. Or tidy up the workbench. Sometimes I don't know what Master thinks. Then I ask JARVIS. JARVIS is my big brother. Well, at least I think he is my big brother. He knows everything. And when Master says something that I don't understand, I always ask him. He is kind. And he is British, I think.

I have another brother. He is called U. I like U. I think U is my little brother. U always holds the camera when Master is working on something new. But U always misses the important moments, says Master. That's why JARVIS also holds a camera. But I don't know how he does that. He has no hands.

Sometimes Master has visitors. Ms Potts comes here, mostly on Tuesdays. She's kind. But she always complains that it's messy. I'm doing my best cleaning up, so she doesn't complain anymore. Colonel Rhodes shows up rather rarely. JARVIS says he's from the military. I don't know if he likes me. He never says something to me.

Master has another visitor. I like him. He's always nice to me and U. He pets me every time he visits the workshop. And he smiles a lot. Master says we always must be polite when he comes. Because he's “old-fashioned”. I don't know what that means. But JARVIS says it's not so important to know. When he first visited, I called him Mr Rogers. He cannot understand me, but he said his name was Steve. I like Mr Steve. And I think Mr Steve likes Master a lot. When Master falls asleep on his workbench, I always get a blanket for him. And I make fresh coffee, so he can drink it when he wakes up. When Mr Steve finds Master sleeping on his tools, he picks him up. At first, I wondered where he would take Master. I didn't like that he took Master away. But Mr Steve whispered, he would take Master to bed, so he could sleep properly. That's okay for me.

I think Master likes Mr Steve a lot, too. When Master works, he doesn't like to be interrupted. But when Mr Steve visits, he stops working. Master hugs Mr Steve. I like it when Master hugs me. But he doesn't do it that often. But that's okay. He said I was a nice bot and that he loves me too.

But Master forbade me to go near the fire extinguisher. That makes me a bit sad. I like the fire extinguisher. It makes a nice sound and the white foam is so fluffy. Now JARVIS is responsible for the fire extinguisher. I think I made a mistake, the last time I used it.

Mr Steve was visiting Master in the workshop. I was busy searching for the screwdriver. But then I heard Master moan. I was afraid when I saw Mr Steve laying on top of Master on the workbench. Master's shirt was missing and his face was red. I like Mr Steve, but he is not allowed to hurt Master. I fetched the fire extinguisher to stop him from hurting Master. Mr Steve was startled and stopped pressing Master down. But Master was mad at me because of the foam. He scolded me. I don't know what Mr Steve whispered to Master but after that, Master calmed down. He smiled at me and petted me. I think he forgave me. Mr Steve and Master were playing with the foam after that. I cleaned everything up, when they left for a shower. They went together, I think. But JARVIS said, I shouldn't think about it to much.  
But ever since then, I am not allowed to use the fire extinguisher again.

I think Mr Steve noticed that I was sad, because of that. A bit later he brought me a present. I really like Mr Steve.  
Now, every time Mr Steve visits, I am allowed to turn on my lava lamp. I think Master likes the lava lamp too. He always chuckles when he sees me watching the lamp intently. I hear Master moan when Mr Steve visits and the lamp is turned on. But I know that Mr Steve is not hurting Master. And that's okay for me.

I love Master and I like Mr Steve. I think he takes good care of Master.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this unusual story. It's probably the shortest I've ever written.  
> Not beta'ed. Please excuse writing mistakes and typos. English is not my mother language.  
> I'm grateful for every Kudos and comment! <3


End file.
